Coffee and sadness
by Mr.FoxAKAFoxy
Summary: A murder pulls Judy into a world Nick knows all too well.
1. Prologue

Nick was pretty happy.

It had been three months since He had graduated the academy, valedictorian of his class.

Judy and Him had solved… What, 80 cases as partners? It was more than just an incredible feat, it was a precinct record.

Yup, Nick had everything he wanted in life, a great job where he had worked with his best friend, a nice apartment, and best of all he had started talking to his mother again.

Oh right, he also had a girlfriend, a fox named Maria, they had started dating a month ago and she really was making a difference in his life.

Nick had zoned out and missed the last half of "The good, the baaaad, and the ugly". It seemed like he wasn't the worst offender at movie night tonight though, because Maria was fast asleep on his shoulder.

He looked over to Judy on the other end of the couch, she was barely holding on to consciousness as she looked right back at him. Nick put his finger to his face in a "shhhh" motion as he picked up Maria and gently carried her into their bedroom.

Nick shut the door behind him as he walked back out to the living room, sans Maria, back to the couch and sat down next to Judy.

"So I'm gonna be honest, I zoned out pretty much immediately watching that." Nick chuckled quietly.

"I didn't get very far either, I just had a lot on my mind" Judy replied equally quiet, but maybe a tinge sadder.

"Same." Nick uttered as the awkward silence was starting to make its way in, they had both noticed it by now.

"What were you thinking about?" Judy's eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark as she tilted her head to the side while speaking to Nick.

Luckily Nick caught himself.

Nick had felt the word processing in his brain before he had the chance to say it.

"Nick? What were you thinking about?" Judy was still in her adorable pose, and just as adamant as ever about getting an answer.

Nick looked straight at her, from some combination of the weird drinks Maria had made him try earlier in the night and his own tiredness his filter fell for one precious moment.

"You.." Nick held his relaxed face for all of 2 seconds before he realized what he had said.

 _Shit._


	2. Chapter 1 - Vulpes

**2 months and 3 days earlier.**

"I just can't wrap my head around it Nick, his alibi can be confirmed by 3 trustworthy mammals and only one is related to him!" Judy was being a little loud for the setting they had chosen to investigate the case, the snarlbucks closest to precinct one.

Several mammals turned their heads to the small bunny who was flapping her hands wildly in the air to exaggerate her point.

"They got his paw prints on the gun Carrots, also, mammals lie." Nick paused "Its actually the trustworthy ones you have to look out for, at least with the shady ones you can figure out a tell." Nick flipped his Wayfarers down onto his face and sat in a more relaxed position.

Judy sighed loudly. "Yeah I guess you're right... Should we go get a few more witness statements or do you think we should just close the case?"

"Well Bogo's being a real ass this morning, so I cant believe I'm saying this but..." Nick let out a overacted sigh to rival Judy's own.

"Maybe we should be thorough on this one" Judy was smiling wider than she had in days as they left the Snarlbucks.

The case was open and shut by the time they had finished with it.

Judy and Nick walked into the courthouse in their dress blues, Nick had technically been the arresting officer so he would have to be the one to make some statements about the case. Not that Judy was complaining.

Since Nick had started they had worked primarily higher level cases and had gotten used to making statements in court, Judy hated it but Nick was an absolute natural in front of a jury.

They walked straight into the main courtroom, a sharply dressed panther lead them to chairs where Nick could move to the stand with ease.

It would still be another 10 or so minutes before the preceding begun and Nick had already started to fall asleep, Judy happened to notice him float in and out of consciousness so she punched his arm.

"Ow carrots, what'd you do that for?" Nick playfully brushed his arm, acting like it had terminally wounded him.

"I don't want the embarrassment of having my partner pass out on my shoulder like a six year old during court!" Judy tried to retain her air of seriousness but a few giggles escaped her.

"Holy crap Nick, is that you?" A mysterious voice came from just over his shoulder.

Nick turned around awkwardly to face the mysterious stranger.

"Oh my god Jason? what are you doing here man?!" Nick smiled a genuine smile as he finished saying it, which confused the hell out of Judy.

Nick stood up and gave the fox a hug.

"You're a cop now Nicky? I gotta say the blue suits you pretty well." The fox gave Nick a once over before looking at Judy.

Nick looked at Judy quickly "Oh sorry, this is my partner Judy Hopps, best officer in the city!"

The fox shot his hand out at Judy, she shook his hand slightly uneasily.

"Nice to meet you Officer Hopps, I'm Jason, I grew up with Nick" Jason put his hands in his pockets and looked back at Nick.

 _Well that wasn't vague at all_ thought Judy.

"So what brings you to court today?" Nick sounded legitimately joyed in this small talk, which was new.

"I'm actually on the straight and narrow nowadays Nick, just like you" Jason fished a card out of his breast pocket and handed it to nick.

The card was actually very fancy, it only had "Jason Vulpes - Attorney at Law" and a office phone number on it.

"You're a lawyer?" Nick put the card in his pocket, as if he'd need an attorney these days.

"Yup, I actually represented Finnick last week" Jason was politely nodding as he said it.

"Ill be damned, so you're a..." Before Nick could finish the bailiff, a bull, stood up and loudly announced "All rise."

Jason was at his stand before Nick had even sat down.

"Department one of the greater courts of Zootopia are now in session, the honorable Judge Meles presiding" The whole room was silent as the bailiff emotionlessly read off his lines.

After a short pause the bailiff announced "Please be seated".

The judge, a thin Badger, stood up, his head barely above the podium.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, Calling the case of 'The City of Zootopia versus Allen Wulfe'

The Badger paused and looked at both sides.

"Are both sides ready?" The badger put on some wire frame glasses as he awaited the answers.

"Ready for The city of Zootopia your honor" The district attorney said.

Wait that didn't sound like Jason.

"Ready for the defense your honor" Jason said smoothly as he straightened his tie.

 _Oh cheese and crackers_ Judy thought.

Judy and Nick walked down the steps of the courthouse, it was late enough that the sun had begun to disappear over the horizon. They both looked multiple times more stressed than when they had walked in.

The defendant had been found guilty on 3rd degree murder. Not guilty on every other charge. He received only 10 years.

They both slumped into the cruiser they shared, Nick didn't even argue over who would drive he was so tired.

"Your friend is a dick" Judy laughed and sat deep into the seat.

"Don't be so hard on him, he was just doing his job same as us." Nick had a seriousness to his voice Judy hadn't heard since he told her the muzzle story, her laughing was cut short very quickly.

Judy looked at Nick. "So you're obviously close then, what's the deal?"

Nick looked at Judy blankly "Lets just say he's been a friend for a long time" Nick coughed into his sleeve "We had each others backs when we were younger, its complicated.."

A quick **RAT-TAT-TAT** of knocking hit against the window.

Nick turned his head to see who else but Jason, standing outside the car with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

Judy hit the button to roll down the window.

"Hey so I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet up for drinks?" Jason leaned on the door so that his face was almost inside the car.

It had only been a second of hesitation and looks at each other, but Jason picked up on the awkwardness.

"It's alright if you're busy.." Jason practically deflated with sadness.

"No we're not busy, where do you want to go?" Judy suddenly looked at Jason with bright eyes.

"Is the snake hole still open?" Jason looked at Nick expectantly.

"Yeah, still the same old shit hole of a dive though." Nick and Jason laughed heartily for a second before Jason stood back of the door.

"Ill meet you there" Jason dusted off where his jacket had been against the slightly dirty cruiser.

"I'm sure we could give you a ride if you want, save on gas?" Judy offered genuinely.

"That's alright, I have to make a quick stop, thanks anyway Officer Hopps!" Jason walked away from the cruiser as the window rolled back up.

"Either you're an amazing actor or you changed your opinion on him real quick." Nick looked at Judy accusingly.

"If you trust him I trust him." Judy put the car in gear and pulled out of their spot.

Nick gazed at Judy almost lovingly. "Thanks Carrots, you'll learn to love him."

The car gingerly drove out of the parking lot as the sun sunk out of view, leaving the city with a light blanket of darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 - 10-71

"And then most of the ZPD showed up and arrested her, within a week I was in the academy and now here we are" Nick had told the story about fifty thousand or so times by now, but Judy could tell he still enjoyed telling it.

Jason sat across from them in the booth, he had changed into a white v-neck and jeans but somehow still maintained an air of professionalism.

"I wish I had a cool story for becoming a lawyer to tell you guys but I'm sure you don't want to hear about the adventures I had while stuck in a tiny apartment studying" Jason smirked and reached for his drink.

Judy had been pushed to the side in conversation for most of the night, Jason and Nick were natural small talkers so she had to take opportunities as they came.

Jason got a text, and quickly answered it before turning off his phone.

"So Jason, I know its a weird question but how do you know Nick?" Judy's voice only stuttered twice while asking, quite a feat for a question like this.

Jason looked at Nick as if for approval, Nick gave a 'Why not' expression and a nod.

"Promise you wont judge me?" Jason tilted his head and lowered his ears as he asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Judy comically crossed her hand over her chest as she said it.

"Alright, we met in middle school, we were both in detention." Jason was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh like The Bearkfast Club!" Judy was again, a little too excited.

Jason laughed "Yeah I guess a little bit like The Bearkfast Club"

"So we just kinda started to hang out from there, we started boosting and scrapping cars in our free time at 9, made like $1500 a day" Jason looked a little too proud.

Nick cut in, obviously reminiscing. "I'd say it was closer to $2000 Jase"

"Well excuse me for lowballing, there's cops a little too close by for my liking" Jason smiled an oddly comforting smile at Judy as she gave a hearty laugh.

"Anyways, we kept doing illegal things, pick-pocketing, tagging, hustling, etcetera etcetera" Jason had the same bounce to his words that Nick had while hustling.

"Then Nick dropped out" Jason glared at Nick, Nick looked surprising remorseful.

As Nick and Jason both took drinks the radio sounded from Judy's windbreaker.

"10-71, repeat 10-71!"

Judy crawled over Nick to where her coat was hanging with a speed cheetahs would be jealous of.

"10-4, location?"Judy and Nick were both rushing to put on their windbreakers as Judy spoke in the radio.

"Jumbeaux's Cafe, 4th Avenue" The voice bellowed, almost completely in monotone.

Judy was already out the door, Nick was fumbling for his wallet.

"I've got it man! Just go!" Jason made a shooing motion.

Nick threw a quick thanks Jason's way and ran out the door to the cruiser.

The Cruiser flew around the corner and they pulled up to the cafe, they had even beat the first responders.

Judy and Nick drew there guns as they exited the car, the cafe looked exactly like every other store on the dark street.

Except... is that blood on the wall?

Nick grabbed the doorknob of the elephant sized door, and slowly entered the Cafe.

Judy breached with him, they checked the dark room quickly.

"It seems clear" Judy spoke to Nick but he just nodded, looking at the west wall.

Judy flipped on the light, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, propped up against the wall by a table, he had been shot anywhere from 9 to 20 times.

But that wasn't the disturbing part, they saw bodies like that almost everyday.

In Jerry's lap sat a small golden sign "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone"

and above him, written in red spray paint, in a neat font.

" _We foxes have to stick together Nick_ "


	4. Chapter 3 - A day in the life

Nick woke up at 11:42 the next day, He had patrol but for some reason he figured Bogo would let him off on being late.

He gingerly rose out of bed, normally he would do some sort of exercise but today he had no wish to exist at all.

His body guided itself on autopilot through his apartment, into a hot shower.

Maybe, just maybe, he could forget his terrifying reality if he sat in the shower for long enough.

The spray paint at the crime scene last night was was still supremely fresh in his mind, he could still see the horrified expression on Jerry's face.

 _But hey, if anyone deserves to die like that it's that prick._ Nick wasn't sure if he believed himself or if he was trying to dehumanize the crime.

Nick Stepped out of the shower, quickly shaking himself around and sending water droplets flying off of his fur onto anything in their path.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Shit, just a second!" Nick threw on some pants, and if you thought putting on pants while soaked was difficult for you, imagine it with fur.

After wrestling with his pants and almost slipping several times Nick made his way to the door and opened it.

Jason in a tank-top and jeans, looking rather ruffled was standing in the doorway with a 6 pack of beer with 5 cans left.

Nick made a motion for him to come in, and stepped out of the way as Jason walked in.

"Still living in this old place eh?" Jason looked around as if he was reliving every moment he'd spent in the apartment.

"No use in buying a new one, besides I think I've got it to a point where it's more charming than creepy" Nick shut the door and walked towards the kitchen.

Nick walked up to the wall and drug his claw lightly against the dried white paint, sending small flecks of paint floating to the ground.

"Yeah, charming" Jason rolled his eyes and gave the stereotypical fox smirk.

Nick filled a semi-clean glass with water and chugged it as Jason walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Nick looked down and gave himself a quick once over.

"Oh I should probably get properly dressed right?" Nick put the glass in the sink and walked into the bedroom.

He immediately picked up his phone and clicked through his messages.

 **(4) New Messages from Judy**

Nick tapped the notification.

9:45

 **I convinced Bogo to give you the day off, you owe me one!**

10:10

 **Me and you are being put on the cafe case, you alright with that?**

10:15

 **I think Bogo is really worried about the message at the crime scene, Grizzoli and me are being stationed across the street to make sure nobody tries to axe you.**

11:35

 **Jason is coming up, He bribed Grizzoli with beer and there was nothing I could do (Plus he's obviously your man crush)**

Nick quickly wrote a reply, it was pretty flirty so I'll respect their privacy and not write it down.

He threw on a red t-shirt from the ground that only slightly smelled like alcohol and walked back into the living room.

Jason had turned on his TV and was now playing grand theft pawto.

"My turn when you die" Nick slumped down on the couch and was handed a beer.

Around 8 o' clock Jason had decided he wanted to go clubbing, Nick politely declined due to not wanting to get fired for not showing up two days in a row.

Bogo had called him at some point offering to give the cafe case to someone else due to the "personal attachment" that he had to the case, Nick politely declined this offer as well.

Nick was still sat on the couch watching "The Tonight Show with Jimmy Falcon" when his phone buzzed.

 **(1) New Messages from Judy**

Nick tapped the notification.

8:03

 **I know it's pretty late but do you want to go to dinner? I just got off duty.**

Nick asked himself, does he want to go to dinner with his partner?

Yes, yes he does.

Nick shot her a quick text, but it was also pretty flirty so I'll give respect his privacy again and not write it down.

Judy showed up at Nick's apartment about 15 minutes later, Nick sauntered into the car with a swagger unmatched by any non-fox.

"So where to?" Judy looked kind of adorable sitting in the over-sized cruiser.

"Let's just drive and go to the first restaurant with a fun name we see" Nick stretched his arms and then turned on the radio.

"Cause that's not a waste of gas" Judy put the car in gear and they started to drive away.

"It's not like we're paying for it" Nick said sarcastically, patting the dashboard of the car where the ZPD crest was embossed.

They had settled on a diner called "Pricks" that was almost exclusively staffed by porcupines, sending Nick into an unfortunate laughing fit as they entered.

After being unceremoniously seated in a booth they were handed menus by the only non-porcupine working there, a female fox, her name tag said "Maria" in fancy handwriting, the "i" dotted with a heart.

"Just call me over when you figure out what you want, pretty much everything is good" The fox strode away.

Nick and Judy looked over the menu, it was pretty standard diner fare.

"So Carrots, is this a date?" Nick gave her a sly wink.

"Wait what?" Judy was definitely caught of guard.

"Well I mean, the location could be a _little_ better but this is pretty obviously at least a little bit of a date" Nick had a nonchalance to him that only he could have.

"Why? Because we're having dinner? We eat together pretty much everyday!" Judy sounded extremely flustered, but not offended.

"But every other time you ask something like 'you wanna go out to eat?', this time you asked if I wanted to go to _dinner_ " Nick was obviously enjoying the conversation immensely.

"Are you just messing with me?" Judy crossed her arms and was tapping her foot unconsciously.

Nick nodded.

Judy threw her menu with lightning speed, hitting Nick directly in his dumb fox face.

"Well I guess I deserved that a little bit" Nick was holding his nose and playing up the injury a little too much.

"That was actually pretty mean though" Judy took the menu back from Nick.

"You sound disappointed" Nick was getting a little carried away with his expressions at this point.

Judy raised the menu threateningly, Nick got the message.

The meal wasn't half bad, Nick had something vegetarian citing not wanting to eat meat in front of a Judy, even though she assured it was fine.

After a little bit of waiting the waitress brought them the bill, winking as she walked away.

"So are we splitting it?" Judy was back to her cheery self.

"Nah I've got it, I feel bad" Nick's ears were slightly lowered.

"See? You do care!" Judy slid out of the booth.

"Ill meet you in the car, I gotta go to the washroom" Judy sauntered off.

Nick flipped over the bill, it wasn't that expensive.

Next to the total was "Maria (811) 363-4244".

Nick payed the bill and walked out.

As he reached the car he could see Judy through the window, still looking adorable, he opened the door and slip in.

 **BZZZZT**

Nick fished his phone out of his pocket.

 **(1) New Messages From (811) 455-8695**

Nick tapped the notification.

8:42

 **9:45 10:10 10:15 11:35 12:01 8:03 8:03 Maybe you should get a phone with better security next time Nick, we foxes gotta look out for each other.**


End file.
